smash_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Climbers
The Ice Climbers, the ice-climbing duo from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, make a return in Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars. Although Popo and Nana fight as a duo, only one is directly controlled by the player. The other is computer-controlled, in a manner mimicking the player. Moveset Normal Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Swings his/her/their hammer(s) in front of himself/herself/themselves. Popo, first hit 3% *Standard Attack 2: Swings his/her/their hammer(s) in front of himself/herself/themselves. Popo, second hit 4%, Nana 2% both hits. Total, 2%-11%. *Forward Tilt: Similar to neutral, but with one hand. Popo, 7%. Nana, 9%. Total, 7%-16% *Forward Smash: Lift hammers over head, then smash straight down. Leader, 11%-13% uncharged, 16%-18% fully charged. Partner, 9%-10% uncharged, 13%-14% fully charged. Total, 9%-23% uncharged, 13%-32% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Popo/Nana/the climbers spin(s) his/her/their hammer(s) over his/her/their head(s), dealing multiple hits. Popo, 6 hits of 3%, then 4%. Nana, 4 hits of 1%, then 3%. Total, 1%-17%. *Upward Smash: Swing hammers upwards. Leader, 11% uncharged, 15% fully charged. Partner, 9% uncharged, 13% fully charged. Total, 9%-20% uncharged, 13%-28% fully charged. *Downward Tilt: Popo/Nana/the climbers crouch(es) and sweep(s) his/her/their hammer(s) on the ground in front of him/her/them. Popo, 6%. Nana, 2%-5%. Total, 6%-11%. *Downward Smash: Sweep hammers on the ground all the way around themselves. Leader, 12% uncharged, 16% fully charged (-2% if facing opponent at close range). Partner, 8% uncharged, 12% fully charged (strangely, +1% to the back swipe). Total, 8%-41% uncharged, 11%-56% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Popo/Nana/the climbers do/does a short jump and swing his/her/their hammer(s) in front of himself/herself/themselves. Popo, 6%. Nana, 4%. Total, 4%-11%. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: The Ice Climbers swing in a circle with hammers outstretched. Leader, 7%. Partner, 5%. Total, 5%-12%. *Forward Aerial: The Ice Climbers lift their hammers over head then swing forward, like their side smash. If the partner hits (regardless whether Nana or Popo is the partner), the attack will be a meteor smash if sweet-spotted (the sweet-spot is in timing, not area). Leader, 12%. Partner, 7% or 12% if sweet-spotted. Total, 7%-24%. *Backward Aerial: Swing hammers behind themselves. Leader, 11%. Partner, 8%. Total, 8%-19%. *Upward Aerial: Stick hammers above their head. Leader, 10% when it first comes out, 7% during the rest of the attack. Partner, 7% when it first comes out, 5% during the rest of the attack. Total, 5%-17%. *Downward Aerial: A Stall-Then-Fall. Accelerate fall with hammers below themselves. Stall almost unnoticeable. Leader, 8%. Partner, 5%. Total, 5%-13%. Grabs and Throws *Pummel: Headbutt. 1% per hit. *Forward Throw: Hit with hammer. 8% *Backward Throw: Spin around and hit with hammer. 6% *Upward Throw: Throw upwards then smash with hammer. 6% *Downward Throw: Spike on ground. 6% Other *Ledge Attack: Climbs up ledge and swings hammer(s) over their heads. 8% each hit. *Floor Attack (face-up): Popo/Nana/they quickly get(s) up and hammer in both directions. 6% each hit. Total, 6%-24% *Floor Attack (face-down): Popo/Nana/they quickly get(s) up and hammer in both directions. 6% each hit. Total, 6%-24% *Floor Attack (sitting): Popo/Nana/they quickly get(s) up and spin(s) around with his/her/their hammer(s) extended. 5% each hit. Total, 5%-20%. Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: The Condor flies in with them hanging off its feet, then they jump off. *Taunts: **Up: They set down their hammers and jump up and down. **Side: They will point their hammers diagonally upward shout "Yup!", as wind blows behind them. **Down: They dance in a circle. *Victory Poses: **1) Nana hides behind Popo, only showing her face as Popo shifts from left to right. **2) Both nod and high five one another. **3) Both jump up and down. *Loses: They put their head down while rubbing their eyes, making it seem as if they are crying. In competitive play Coming Soon Role in Rise of an Unleashed Army Coming Soon Costume Gallery Coming Soon Cheer *A female voice says "Nana!", then a male voice says "Popo!" Trivia *Along with Pokémon Trainer, Diddy Kong, and Jigglypuff, the Ice Climbers are one of the only characters to have a unique "Defeated/No Contest" pose different from the traditional hand clapping, with their head down while rubbing their eyes, making it seem as if they are crying. This pose is a reference to the one they make in Ice Climber after failing in a bonus level. *In Stamina mode, it is possible for the partner to die before the leader. Regardless of whether this happens or not, the partner will lay on the ground motionless, but not blink red. *The Ice Climbers are one of the only 2 characters (the other being King Dedede) that almost entirely depend on a weapon that isn't a sword (they use hammers). Category:Characters Category:Ice Climber universe